


Kiss You On The Dancefloor

by Georgie04



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Cory is a dad, Cory is just scared, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Character, M/M, Prom, but he loves naveed, domestic nory, naveed is patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgie04/pseuds/Georgie04
Summary: It’s good when it’s just the two of them, it’s safe, but Cory can’t hide forever. And perhaps he doesn’t want to.





	Kiss You On The Dancefloor

**Author's Note:**

> Why can’t you hold me in the street, why can’t I kiss you on the dancefloor?
> 
> \- Secret Love Song, Little Mix.

They were happy, genuinely, overwhelmingly happy. 

After the comedy show, after Nas and Riz had filtered out of the bathroom and it was just Cory and Naveed, something clicked in Cory’s mind. This was _Naveed_ for gods sake, the one person in the world he could be honest with. So he was. He confessed it all, how scared he had been, how confusing it all was, how much he fucking _adored_ Naveed, but most importantly, how much he regretted hurting him. Because that was the worst part about the whole situation, hurting Naveed had nearly fucking killed him. 

And of course, of fucking _course_ Naveed had forgiven him. He’d smiled so wide and rested his hand on Cory’s face, used his other arm to pull Cory close and hold him tight against his chest. Cory fucking _cried_. He grasped Naveed’s shirt and cried into his shoulder, tears of fear and relief and happiness, and Naveed just held him, whispered soft words of comfort into Cory's ear until he calmed down enough to pull back and press his lips against Naveed’s. 

*

It hadn’t been long, only a week or so since that Saturday in the bathroom of the rec centre, but so much had changed. At school he was still Cory Wilson, still a joker and an idiot, still the boy every girl wanted to get into bed. But that all changed the second he crossed the threshold of his house. Once he was safely behind closed doors he was Cory Wilson, Naveed Haider’s boyfriend. He was carefree and happy and _in love_. 

Naveed came round every night after school and left as late possible, sometimes even spending the night so he didn’t have to walk home in the dark. And Cory had never felt so full and alive. His house, his dreary house that held so much trauma, was finally starting to feel like a home when Nav was there, filling it with so much light and warmth that Cory found himself not wanting to leave for the first time in his life. 

It was late evening and the sun was just begin to set behind the hill. Cory was lay on his bed in just his boxers, Naveed beside him with his head resting on Cory’s chest. Naveed’s hand traced over Cory’s bare thigh, tickingly him gently, and Cory was running his hand through Nav’s hair absentmindedly. 

“I wish we could go to prom together,” Nav said quietly into the silence. 

The prom was supposed to just be for the year 11’s who were leaving, but the school had caved and allowed the sixth formers to go as well seeing as there weren’t that many of them anyway. Riz was obviously going with Hayley, but he’d wanted Cory and Naveed there too so he wasn’t sat by himself like an idiot when Hayley was off with her friends. They’d agreed of course, it was an excuse for a night out, and they had no doubt that someone was going to smuggle alcohol in to liven the party. Technically Cory _was_ going to prom with Naveed, but he knew that wasn’t what Nav meant. 

“I’m sorry, Nav,” Cory murmured apologetically. 

Naveed immediately sat up and turned to look at Cory, propping himself up on his elbow. He smiled at Cory, stretching out a hand to rest it on his face like he had done that night in the rec centre. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know, I just, I’m sorry,” Cory said, feeling guilty. 

Cory was the reason their relationship wasn’t public knowledge. He wanted to be with Naveed more than he wanted anything, but he just wasn’t ready for everyone to know that yet. He wasn’t ashamed of Naveed, not by a long shot, and he wasn’t even ashamed that he was bi, he was just afraid of how people would respond. He knew that people had accepted Nav coming out with ease, but Cory worried it would be different for him because of his reputation. 

“You don’t have to apologise babe,” Nav said, leaning forwards to press a quick kiss on Cory’s lips, “I understand.”

“I know, but-“

Cory tried to protest but Naveed silenced him with another kiss. This one lasted a little longer, and made Cory sigh in contentment. Naveed absolutely _melted_ when Cory did things like that, because all he wanted to do was make him happy, for as long as Cory would let him. Yeah it was tough for Naveed to put one foot back in the closet again, especially after he’d spent so long hiding who he was, but if anyone was worth it, it was Cory. 

“Stop apologising, okay? Coming out takes time, I know that, you don’t have to rush for me,” Naveed told Cory.

Cory knew Naveed meant it, because he wouldn’t say it if he didn’t, but he also knew that this was hurting him. Naveed wanted everyone to know that Cory was his, and Cory wanted that as well, he _did_ , but he was so scared too. He nodded and offered Naveed a smile to reassure him that he wasn’t overthinking, even though he absolutely was. 

“Next year. Next year we can go to prom together, right before you go off to uni,” Cory said. 

“Before _we_ go off to uni,” Naveed corrected. 

And that was just another thing Cory fucking adored about Naveed. No matter how much Cory put himself down, Nav was always there to pick him back up again, tell him that he was smart enough and capable of doing whatever he wanted. Naveed never let him forget his worth. 

Cory shook his head, “I’m staying here, I don’t wanna be too far away from Jamie.”

Naveed smiled softly and glanced to the empty cot at the bottom of the bed. In the past few weeks Cory had really started stepping up. At first he’d just have Jamie for a few hours during the day, but then he’d progressed to having him overnight as well. Now, Candice had him during the week and Jamie spent the weekends with Cory. He’d been worried that him having a son would have put Naveed off, but, much to Cory’s surprise, it had done the exact opposite. Naveed, although an only child, had grown up in a large Pakistani family, so being around kids was just second nature to him. He had spent the last two weekends with Cory and Jamie, and they’d all loved every second of it. 

“Then I guess I’m staying too,” Naveed replied, grinning cheekily at the shock on Cory’s face. 

“Nav don’t be daft, you could go anywhere!”

And Cory was right, Naveed was smart enough to get into just about any uni he applied to, and he was talented enough that he’d probably get into a performing arts school as well if he tried. There was no way Cory could let him stay here. 

“Do you reckon?” Asked Naveed. 

Cory kissed him, then whispered against his lips, “Definitely.”

“Good, that means I can stay here then,” Naveed said defiantly. 

Logically Naveed knew that staying instead of going to some fancy university for the sake of a relationship probably wasn’t the best idea. He was also fully aware that circumstances change, and he and Cory might not even be in a relationship when the time came to start deciding which uni he was going to go to. But somehow he didn’t think that would be the case. What he had with Cory felt special. He didn’t have much (or _any_ ) experience, granted, but he was certain that what they had was different, more than just a normal teenage relationship. The way they were around each other, so completely comfortable and open, made both of them think this could be something that would last. 

*

It was Wednesday lunch time in the sixth form common room and Cory, Naveed and Riz were sat together, planning what they were going to do after the prom on Friday. Cory was sitting beside Riz, but Naveed had, much to Cory’s disappointment, chosen to sit across from them. Cory knew it wasn’t because Nav didn’t want to sit next to him, but more because they struggled to keep their hands to themselves when they were close, and also because their closeness would start to attract attention if they weren’t careful. 

Nasreen walked into the common room with Missy by her side, and when she saw Naveed she made a beeline for him. She leaned over the back of the sofa that Nac was sitting on and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her cheek against his. Naveed grinned, and instantly brought his hand up to cover hers, which were resting in the centre of his chest. 

“Hello my dear ex-fiancé,” Nasreen teased. 

They were both out now, so everyone knew that their marriage had been one that was arranged for convenience. 

Naveed laughed, and Cory’s head snapped in his direction. He loved seeing Naveed laugh. 

“You alright?” Nas asked. 

“Yeah I’m fine, are you?”

“You sure?” She asked again. 

Nas didn't know that Cory and Naveed were together, because Cory had asked him not to tell her. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Nas, but she would absolutely tell Missy, and Missy would undoubtedly reveal it to someone, even though she wouldn’t mean to. It was difficult keeping something from Nasreen, she was usually the person he told everything to, but it wasn’t his place to out Cory. So Nas constantly worried that Naveed was miserable and pining over Cory. 

“I’m good,” he laughed, trying to reassure her, “how’s the Nazi?”

Nas and Sam were still a couple, much to most people’s dismay. Naveed couldn’t forget her racist tendencies as easy as Nas could, but he had to give credit where credit was due: Sam was trying. It wasn’t like she had just stopped being overtly racist, but she also started calling other people out on it as well, including her own family. It wasn’t like all was forgiven, but Nasreen was happy and that was what mattered to Nav and the rest of her friends. That didn’t stop them from teasing her every now and then though. 

He practically heard her eyes roll, “She’s fine Nav, thanks so much for your concern.”

Naveed couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips as he turned around to wink at Nas as she walked back over to Missy. Just as Nas took a seat the common room door opened and Shannon walked in, instantly darkening Naveed’s mood. He _knew_ it wasn’t her fault Cory slept with her, okay? But he was still allowed to be bitter about it, especially when, even after Cory had told her he wasn’t interested, she _still_ wouldn’t leave him alone. 

“Hi baby,” she said, perching herself on the tiniest bit of the sof that was left next to Cory. 

Cory’s eyes sought Naveed out straightaway, and his body instantly tensed. He was used to unwanted attention, but it was different now. Now he had Naveed, and every girl that tried to flirt with him was hurting Nav, even though they didn’t know it. Cory still knew. It was Cory’s fault. He felt guilty on so many levels. Guilty because he was the one who wouldn’t come out, guilty because he could stop Naveed having to see this, and guilty because he’d encouraged Shannon as well. He’d chosen to sleep with her to try and get over Naveed, it wasn’t her fault that he’d used her. But now it was time for her to respect the fact that he wasn’t interested. 

“What do you want?” He asked, not even glancing in her direction. 

“When can I see you again?”

“I’ve told you I’m not interested, Shannon,” Cory told her, trying to be as polite as possible. 

Naveed was certain steam started coming from his ears when she placed a hand on Cory’s leg, seductively trailing it up towards his crotch. He clenched his fist but he couldn’t make himself look away. 

Cory moved her hand of him and sighed. 

“Stop playing hard to get,” she grumbled. 

“I’m not ‘playing hard to get’, I’m not interested.”

“Come find me when you get bored of whoever it is you’re screwing then,” she said so nonchalantly that Naveed wanted to punch her in the face, then sauntered away. 

Cory looked at Naveed again, and his heart hurt when he saw the pain and insecurity on his face. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into his lap and kiss him until he believed that Cory would never, _could never_ , get bored of his Naveed. 

“She’s persistent,” Riz said, laughing as he elbowed Cory in the ribs. 

“She wants to take a hint,” Naveed complained, rolling his eyes. 

When the topic of conversation had changed to Riz droning on about Hayley, Cory slipped his phone of his pocket and composed a quick text to Naveed. 

_Mine tonight? X_

_**Of course x** _

*

Cory had just got back from getting his and Naveed’s tea at the chippy when he heard crying coming from his living room. Jaime’s crying. He dumped the bag of food on the stairs and rushed into the living, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Naveed standing in the middle of the room, bouncing Jamie with a grin on his face. 

“Hey babe,” Naveed said casually, not taking his eyes off Jamie. 

“What’s going on? Where’s Candice?” Cory asked, looking around the room as if she would magically appear. 

“She said her Gran was in hospital so she needed to go and see her. She’ll pick him up in a few hours.”

“So she just l _left him_ with you?” Cory asked, the anger evident in his voice. 

Naveed finally looked up from Jamie, who was now sleeping soundly in his arms, and tried to figure out what the problem was. Cory was clearly angry, his eyebrows furrowed as his chewed on his lip, but Naveed had no idea why. 

“Yeah? What’s the problem?”

“She doesn’t even know you!” Cory exploded. “You don’t just leave your kid with someone you don’t know!”

Naveed checked Jamie was still sleeping, then put him down in his pram before responding to Cory’s unwarranted anger. 

“Course she knows me? And she knows I’m your mate, I’m not just some stranger Cory.”

But that didn’t make Cory feel any better. Just because _he_ knew Naveed, it didn’t mean she did, it didn’t mean she could just dump their son on him and disappear. What kind of decent parent leaves their child with someone they hardly know? Candice was bang out of order, and he was going to make sure she knew it. 

“That’s not the point! She doesn’t get to just dump my kid.”

“Cory, I’m with him every weekend, I don’t see what the problem is? Do you not trust me?” Naveed asked, starting to get offended at Cory’s angry outburst. 

“No you muppet, I trust _you_ , it’s just not on.”

“Cory, I’m a gay, ice skating comedian, I’m not exactly a threat am I? She knew you were coming right back, and I didn’t mind, I told her she could go and I’d explain it to you.”

Cory started to pace, brushing his hands through his hair and making it stand up in all different directions. He knew he was being irrational, that Candice wouldn’t have just left Jamie with some stranger, but he couldn’t seem to calm down. Naveed, sensing that Cory was starting to lose it, walked towards him, wrapping his arms around Cory’s waist without a second thought. Naveed pressed his face into Cory’s neck and breathed deeply, then proceeded to place gentle kisses on his neck and collar bone. Almost instantly Cory began to calm down. He wound his arms around Naveed’s back and let his head tilt to the side to rest on Nav’s. 

“I know what this is about,” Naveed whispered against Cory’s neck. 

“What?”

Naveed moved his head so he was now looking at Cory and smiled, “You feel guilty. You wanna make up for all the times you weren’t there for him, and it’s getting to you.”

Cory sighed. That was another one of the reasons he was so crazy for Naveed - he always seemed to know what was going on in Cory’s mind, even when Cory couldn’t quite make sense of it himself. It was true; Cory felt so guilty for being absent from the first few months of Jamie’s life, and he was projecting _his_ bad parenting onto Candice. He wanted to feel like he wasn’t the only failure. 

“You’re not your dad, Cory.”

Naveed was right. Cory wasn’t his dad, he was nothing like that monster, and he was going to love his son and be there for him throughout everything. He was going to prove wrong everyone who thought he’d end up a waste of space like his dad. He and Jordan were both going to do better. 

With Jamie still sleeping, Cory and Naveed decided to put a film on and cuddle up on the sofa. Cory felt so at peace like this, with his boyfriend curled into his side and his son sleeping nearby, it gave him so much hope that he’d get to have this forever, a family that loved him no matter what. The only person missing from the picture was Jordan, but he knew that Jordan was happy and safe at his foster home, and he still got to see him in school, so for now he’d settle for 2 out of 3 of his favourite people. 

“What would I do without you?” Cory asked, pressing a kiss into Naveed’s hair. 

“Shannon, apparently,” Naveed teased. 

“Shut up,” Cory laughed, “you know I want you.”

“I want you too.”

*

It was Friday night and Cory was stressed. The prom started in just over an hour and he was standing in his bedroom in just his underwear. He’d been so looking forward to going, to spending the night with his closest friends and celebrating the fact that Jordan had finished his exams - something no one had ever expected. But he was also going to have to see Naveed in a fucking _suit_ , and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it until he got him home. He had no clue how he was going to keep his hands off his boyfriend, and he was a little scared that perhaps he wouldn’t mind if he couldn’t. 

Hayley had made Riz go in the limo with Razia, Missy and her other friends, so Cory was just meeting him and Naveed there. Cory thought he was the first of his friends to arrive, but when he heard a laugh so distinctive he would know it anywhere, he knew that Naveed had arrived too. He was hesitant to turn in the direction of the laughter, because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep the look of awe off his face. He turned anyway. 

Naveed was wearing a dark grey suit with a pale blue tie, and _Jesus fuck_ Cory didn’t know what to do with himself. He looked so fucking good as he stood there, laughing with Nas and Sam, that Cory almost walked over and kissed him there and then. He had to take several deep breaths to calm his thundering heart, and something else, before he made his way over to his boyfriend. 

“Hey,” Cory said, his voice low and husky. 

“Hi!” Naveed exclaimed, elated to see Cory. “You look good.”

“So do you,” Cory managed to choke out. 

Naveed stepped away from Nas to give Cory a quick hug. They’d mastered the art of bro-hugs now, so they didn’t need to worry about looking suspicious. Although if Naveed hugged him any tighter, the hug would be the least of their problems. 

“You look _really_ fucking good,” Naveed repeated in Cory’s ear, and Cory had to fight to keep the flush from spreading on his face. 

“Fuck Naveed, you’re killing me.”

Naveed stepped back and winked at Cory teasingly, before guiding him over to Sam, Nas and a few others. Naveed had spent so long in the closet trying to hide how he felt, especially about Cory, that he was an expert at controlling his emotions in public. This was new for Cory though so, and Naveed absolutely loved being able to tease him. Although, he’d be doing a lot more than teasing once the prom was over. 

*

Towards the end of the evening Naveed’s mood had dropped significantly, and that wasn’t lost on Cory. It was obvious that seeing all the couples happy and dancing, and all the girls trying to dance with Cory, was hurting Naveed, and Cory wasn’t sure what to do about it. Riz and Hayley were dancing, as were Nas and Sam, so Naveed was standing on his own at the back of the room, looking lonely. 

Cory knew that he would have to come out eventually, and that delaying the inevitable was just making him more anxious. He also knew that his friends were amazing, and tolerant, and accepting, and if they could accept Naveed then they would accept him as well. Staying secret was hurting both of them, but it was causing Naveed the most pain, and Cory couldn’t stand hurting the person he cared about the most a second longer. 

Without giving himself a second to rethink, he stalked over to Naveed. His eyes lit up when he saw Cory, and the fact that Cory had that effect on him, even when he was the one who was hurting Naveed in the first place, blew his mind. He stopped when he was standing directly in front of Naveed. The music was loud so he leaned closer so Nav could hear him speak. 

“I love you,” Cory confessed. 

Naveed’s eyes widened, “What?” He choked out. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Cory,” Naveed replied, a smile bigger than Cory had ever seen before brightening his face. 

“Dance with me?”

“Wh-what?” Naveed stuttered, looking around at the packed hall. 

“I’m tired of hiding, so dance with me?”

Naveed couldn’t get his mouth to work for the life of him. He stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, just staring at Cory as if he’d grown a second head. _Yes_ , he wanted to say, to scream, but all he could manage was a nod. Cory grinned and took hold of Nav’s hand, then slowly started to walk backwards, taking them to the crowded dance floor. 

Cory was aware that people were already watching them and they hadn’t even done anything yet, but he simply couldn’t find it in him to care. The look of complete adoration in Naveed’s eyes was all the encouragement he need to keep going, all the reassurance he needed that he was absolutely doing the right thing. So, as the upbeat song faded out and the chords of a slower one began to play, he pulled Naveed close and rested his hands on his waist.

Naveed wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Cory’s neck and moving even closer to him. He could see Riz in the background, watching them with a fond smile, and Cory could see Jordan over Naveed’s shoulder. He was smiling too. 

Cory tilted his head slightly, leaned forward, and captured Naveed’s mouth in a kiss, right in the middle of the dance floor.


End file.
